Bohemian Treksody (Or The Time Chekov Got The Bridge Crew To Sing)
by scullens71
Summary: Bones hates life, Spock can sing, and the Bridge crew of the Starship Enterprise would make a great band! Also, if Sulu is not concerned, Chekov is fine. One-shot


It all started with Scotty. He had come into engineering in a exceptionally good mood (no doubt thanks to the excellent care Nurse Chapel had been giving him, inside the med bay and out), a skip in his step and a smile on his face. He began working with even more enthusiasm than normal, humming and dancing from place to place. Within minutes, his humming had changed to singing, starling more than a few of the engineering staff.

_I feel pretty_

_Oh so pretty_

_I feel pretty and witty and gay!_

His rich brogue carried across engineering, much to the amusement of his staff. Within minutes, they were joining in, singing and laughing and dancing as they went about their work. This was the scene Chekov walked in on. The Russian was confused momentarily, but upon hearing Scotty's cries of, "Join us Laddie!", laughed and joined in.

_I feel stunning_

_And entrancing_

_Feel like running_

_And dancing for joy_

Everyone swayed at the Russian's strong tenor filled the room. And thus, the single more insane event Dr. Lenard McCoy had ever witnessed began.

Chekov was humming when he came back from his trip to engineering. Captain James T. Kirk wasn't sure what was wrong with his Navigator, but seeing as Sulu wasn't concerned, he shrugged it off. If it was anything bad, Sulu would be a hot mess right about now. "Welcome back Ensign. Enjoy your trip?" Kirk smirked from his seat. Chekov froze and ceased his humming as he got into his seat with a flush. "Yes Keptin."

"Right. Mr. Spock, how are we doing?"

"Everything appears to be in order, Captain." Spock said monotonously. Everyone settled into place as the Bridge Staff fell into their role. It wasn't until halfway through the shift that it began. Chekov, unknowingly, started it with two simple sentences sung in his lilting tenor.

_Is this the real life?_

_Is this just fantasy?_

Everyone turned to him in surprise, not expecting him to start singing. Spock went to shush him, but Kirk held up a hand, silently telling his first officer to let the Ensign be. Chekov was leaning boredly into his palm, obvious to everyone staring at him.

_Caught in a landslide_

_No escape from reality_

Sulu smiled at his friend and joined in, much to the surprise of the whole crew. Chekov smiled at him, the two harmonizing effortlessly.

_Open your eyes_

_Look up to the skies and see_

Everyone was too busy staring at the two that they didn't notice Uhura take a deep breath.

_I'm just a poor girl, I need no sympathy_

Her voice was rich and deep, full of emotion as she glared at Kirk, who winked at her. She rolled her eyes, ignoring her idiot of a captain.

_Because I'm easy come, easy go_

_A little high, little low_

_Anyway the wind blows, doesn't really matter to me, to me_

_Because I'm easy come, easy go_

_A little high, little low_

_Anyway the wind blows, doesn't really matter to me, to me_

_Mama, just killed a man_

_Put a gun against his head_

_Pulled my trigger, now he's dead_

_Mama, life had just begun_

_But now I've gone and thrown it all away_

_Mama, ooo_

_Didn't mean to make you cry_

_If I'm not back again this time tomorrow_

_Carry on, carry on, as if nothing really matters_

_Too late, my time has come_

_Sends shivers down my spine_

_Body's aching all the time_

_Goodbye everybody - I've got to go_

_Gotta leave you all behind and face the truth_

_Mama, ooo - (anyway the wind blows)_

_I don't want to die_

_I sometimes wish I'd never been born at all_

_I see a little silhouetto of a man_

_Scaramouch, scaramouch will you do the fandango_

_Thunderbolt and lightning - very very frightening me_

_Gallileo, Gallileo,_

_Gallileo, Gallileo,_

_Gallileo Figaro – magnifico_

Most of the Bridge Crew had joined in at this point, much to Spock's confusion. He looked at the Captain, expecting him to stop this display of emotions, but he was disappointed as the Captain stood up on his chair (that was not good conduct of a Starfleet Captain, Spock scoffed in his mind) and decided to join in.

_But I'm just a poor boy and nobody loves me!_

The crew automatically turned towards him and joined in, a look of surprise and amusement on their faces as they answered.

_He's just a poor boy from a poor family_

_Spare him his life from this monstrosity_

_Easy come easy go - will you let me go_

_Bismillah! No - we will not let you go - let him go_

_Bismillah! We will not let you go - let him go_

_Bismillah! We will not let you go - let me go_

_Will not let you go - let me go (never)_

_Never let you go - let me go_

_Never let me go - ooo_

_No, no, no, no, no, no, no -_

_Oh mama mia, mama mia, mama mia let me go_

_Beelzebub has a devil put aside for me_

_for me_

_for me_

No one expected Chekov and the Captain to hit that note, but then again, no one expected to be singing Bohemian Rhapsody on the Bridge either. But nothing could prepare them for what happened next.

_So you think you can stone me and spit in my eye_

_So you think you can love me and leave me to die_

_Oh baby - can't do this to me baby_

_Just gotta get out - just gotta get right outta here_

Everyone turned and gaped at Spock, who was belting out the lyrics in a gritty voice full of emotion. His face, amazingly, remained neutral and his posture composed as he sang. Kirk's electric blue eyes seemed to light up at the scene. As Spock finished, the doors swung up, revealing a shocked Dr. Lenard McCoy. The CMO looked at the Vulcan with a look of disbelief and turned to Kirk. "Was the hobgoblin just singing Bohemian Rhapsody?" Kirk laughed at his friend's confusion.

"Come on Bones! Join us! We could use your southern charm in this."

"No."

"I won't let you leave until you sing something." Bones sighed, knowing a losing battled when he saw one. "Fu~ck you~" He sang as he exited the room. Kirk pouted and followed after him. "Hey! That doesn't count!"

"I sang it!" Bones yelled back. Spock looked over at Kirk, who reentered the bridge with his pout still on his face. "Captain, I believe Dr. McCoy has committed insubordination." The Vulcan stated simply. Kirk's pout morphed into a grin as he clasped the stoic man's shoulder. "No, that's just Bones being his kind, caring self." Spock was about to speak, but Kirk beat him to it. "All right, lets get back to work, shall we?"

From that day on, no one could look at Spock the same way and Dr. Lenard McCoy never listened to Bohemian Rhapsody again.


End file.
